The Mr Peabody & Sherman Show: Obligatory Christmas Special-Stan Lee
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman celebrate Christmas in the show with a Christmas Party and a special guest appearance, Santa Claus./Mr. Peabody and Sherman take an introverted Stan Lee on an adventure to spark his creativity fot comic books (Fan Season 1, Episode 4) (Christmas Special)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Early Holidays everyone! In honor of the incoming Holliday season, I've decided to release a TMPASS Christmas Special for the fourth ever fanmade episode (written by me of course)**

 **Why a Christmas episode? Well almost every show eventually gets a Christmas episode made one way or another, and sometimes it feel like it was a prerequisite for all shows to at least have one holiday episode. So thsts why I'm calling this one an OBLIGATORY Christmas Special.**

 **And technically, The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show did have a Christmas themed episode with the Season 3 episode, "This Is Your Life?/Robert Edwin Peary", but the Christmas aspect was dialed down to focus on the Time Travel adventure, which is not a problem, but it's not a true holiday special at all to me. So This is why its being made.**

 **Hope you enjoy yet another spectacular episode of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show!**

* * *

 _*Play "The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show" Theme Song by The Outfit here*_

The live studio audience cheers as spotlights swirl around them and the stage, fully decorated with Christmas lights, a wreath above the elevator in the center, and candy canes hanging from the second floor banisters. Orchoptitron activates wearing reindeer antlers on the top of its boxy body.

Orchoptitron: Ladies and Gentleman, DreamWorks Animation proudly presents your hosts, Mr. Peabody and his boy, Sherman!

Both Mr. Peabody and Sherman come walking down their respective staircases, this time wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. Mr. Peabody comes in wearing a green sweater with snowflakes and a snowman on the front, while Sherman wears a red sweater with a Christmas tree on the front. The audience cheers as they approach the middle of the stage.

Mr. Peabody: Hello! Welcome to a very special episode of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show.

Sherman: We have a very good show for you all tonight because... it's Christmas! My favorite holiday of the year!

Mr. Peabody: Indeed. As with all shows, we are required to produce one Christmas themed episode before our shows run ends. Not that in complaining. There's plenty to love about Christmas. The cold weather.

Sherman: The hot cocoa!

Mr. Peabody: The time with the family.

Sherman: Making snow angels and having snowball fights.

Mr. Peabody: A time to spread kindness and joy.

Sherman: And most of all! The presents!

The audience laughs at Sherman's final remark as Mr. Peabody raises an eyebrow.

Sherman: I've been good all year and I can't wait for Santa Claus to get me all the toys on my wish list!

Sherman pulls out a rolled up list which rolls out and and shows how long it really is. Mr. Peabody is quite surprised and the audience laughs at the length of the list.

Mr. Peabody: Well it's true that you want all these things but wouldn't you wanna at least limit yourself this year.

Sherman looks at Mr. Peabody very scarily as the lights dim with one light showing below Sherman's face emitting a very eerily image.

Sherman: I've been very good all year! I deserve all the gifts I want.

He keeps his eerie face for a couple of seconds before the lights come back up and Sherman smiles as he hugs Mr. Peabody momentarily.

Mr. Peabody: Ooooookaaaaay... well anyways I think it's time to retrieve tonight's Time Travel envelope.

Sherman: Way ahead of ya, Mr. P!

He pulls out a large wrapped box and hands it to Mr. Peabody. The audience awws as Sherman hands Mr. Peabody an early gift.

Mr. Peabody: Oh well thank you Sherman.

He smiles and unwraps the box. He opens it only to find a smaller wrapped box inside. Sherman smiles as Mr. Peabody takes the wrapped box out, with the audience laughing. Mr. Peabody shrugs and tears the wrapping and opens the box to reveal yet another wrapped present, this time extremely small, enough to fit in someone's hand.

Sherman smiles again as the audience laughs again. Mr. Peabody, shrugs again and tears the wrapping only for it to explode into another wrapped box, this time even bigger than the first box. Sherman and the crowd starts laughing as Mr. Peabody is not amused

Mr. Peabody: Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

He opens the box once again and finally, after so much silliness gets the time travel envelope.

Mr. Peabody: Well... ahem... now that we have the time travel envelope, please welcome, Mrs. Hughes.

The audience claps as Mrs. Hughes wheels out wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, and a Christmas wreath in front of her desk.

Mr. Peabody: Ah, Mrs. Hughes, it's good to know you're in the holiday spirit.

Mrs. Hughes: Eeeghh!

Mr. Peabody: Well anyway here's another envelope to validate.

Mrs. Hughes: Eeegh?!

Mr. Peabody: What was that?

Mrs. Hughes: Eeegh eeeggghh!

Mr. Peabody: oh your Christmas bonus of course. I'll be sure to pay it to you at the end of the show.

Mrs. Hughes smiles as she's getting paid this Christmas.

Mrs. Hughes: Eeegh heeegh!

She stamps the envelope and hands it back to Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Mrs. Hughes, everyone!

The audience cheers as she wheels away. Mr. Peabody walks to his storytelling chair as he sits down.

Me. Peabody: Now as this Christmas Special continues, let's begin tonight's time travel adventure.

He opens the envelope as the lights dim with one spotlight shining above him. Mr. Peabody looks at the prompt and smiles

Mr. Peabody: Ooh! Now this is gonna be a good one!

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: So here begins our Christmas Special. I plan on updating this episode every Monday and Friday, leading up to Christmas Day, where the episode is going to end on, or around that day.**

 **So what is the time travel adventure for tonight's show?**

 **Find out next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _Sherman and I set the WABAC for New York City, 1939 to meet one of history's most adventurous creators._

Mr. Peabody and Sherman traveled to 1939 New York as the WABAC materializes and lands in between an alley. They both step out of the WABAC and head out of the alley.

Sherman: So sho are we visiting this time, Mr. P?

Mr. Peabody: Oh, just someone I think you'll like to visit.

Sherman smiles and anticipates someone awesome but quickly frowns as he's skeptical of Mr. Peabody's words.

Sherman: This better not be another trip to the doctor again! I hate taking shots.

Mr. Peabody: No, Sherman. You're not going to the doctor... yet.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman walked alongside the sidewalk until they made it to an old timey bookstore. Of course it's old timey to Mr. Peabody and Sherman, but this is quite normal for this era.

Sherman: Come on Mr. Peabody. Who are we really here to meet?

Mr. Peabody: I'll give you a hint. What is your favorite type of literature. One I really wish you would read less of but it's nonetheless ygour favorite.

Sherman: Well that would be comic books of course... wait a second...

As soon as he uttered comic books, he's suddenly gotten a pretty good idea of who they're visiting.

Sherman: Are you telling me we're going to go meet the creator of my favorite comic books like "Commander U.S.A.", "The Spectacular 6" and "The Awesome Boy-Spider"?!

Mr. Peabody smiles and adjusts his glasses and nods.

Mr. Peabody: Thsts right. We're here to meet games comic book legend, Stan Lee!

Sherman is ecstatic as he and his canine father walked into the store. They approach the cashier desk and meet the shopkeeper who is a young 17 year old man, with a good groomed head of hair and wide glasses. He also seems to be wearing a polkadotted bowtie along his plaid dress shirt with black pants and shoes.

Shopkeeper: Welcome to the bookstore. My name is Stanley, how may I help you?

Sherman: Yeah we're looking for Stan Lee.

The shopkeeper, Stanley sniffles his nose and replies.

Stanley: That's me.

Sherman: Oh, not not Stanley, Stan Lee.

Stanley: But that's me. I'm Stanley

Sherman: Stan Lee

Stanley: Stanley?

Sherman: Stan Lee.

Stanley: Stanely...

Sherman: Stan Lee.

 _As the two bickered, amongst themselves by how similar both names sound. I_ _pulled Sherman away from Stanley, as I've seen that Stanley is definitely the man were looking for._

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, I don't think you quite understand. That is Stan Lee.

Sherman: Of course thats Stanley. But hes not the guy were looking for.

Mr. Peabody: No Sherman thats not what I meant. I mean that really is Stan Lee.

Sherman them takes a look at Stanley, then imagines the present day Stan Lee. He then compared the two and once he puts two and two together, Sherman is quite shocked.

Sherman: Waiiiit! You mean hes...?!

Mr. Peabody: Yup.

Sherman: Who is the present's...?!

Mr. Peabody: Yup.

Sherman: And created all the...?!

Mr. Peabody: Yup.

Sherman looked at Stanley who seemed to be reading a butterfly book, while licking his lips and adjusting his glasses.

Sherman: Uh, I don't wanna be mean Mr. Peabody, but...

He goes to Mr. Peabody's ear and whispers.

Sherman: *whispers* He's kind of a nerd.

Mr. Peabody: Thats why were here. We have to convince the introverted Stanley to start writing comics and not focus on... this...

Stanley: Hey did you guys know that the Nymphalidade is the largest family of butterflies in the world? With over 6000 diferent species including the Danaus plexippus, commonly known as the Monarch Butterfly.

Mr. Peabody then scratches his temple as he thinks of how to help Stanley ditch his nerdiness.

Mr. Peabody: The only question is how do we change him? Hmm...

Sherman: Ooh! Ooh! Me has idea!

Mr. Peabody: What is it?

Sherman leans forward again and starts whispering into his ear.

Mr. Peabody: You wanna do what?

Sherman whispers again and elaborates the plan he has in his mind.

Mr. Peabody: Are you sure it's gonna work?

This time Sherman doesn't whisper and replies normally.

Sherman: Honestly. I don't know. I'm just a silly 10 year old boy, not a genius like you.

Mr. Peabody takes Sherman's idea, thinks about it and nods.

Mr. Peabody: Well it's worth a shot.

As Stanley continues to read his book, Sherman walked up to him and smiles.

Stanley: Oh, hello there boy. Still looking for me I see.

Sherman: Indeed I am. We're taking you somewhere awesome.

Stanley: Out?!

Suddenly, Stanley stops his read, and drops his book. He also starts to shake and sweat.

Stanley: You mean... *gulps* out there...?

He points to the window where it was a normal sunny day with people acting friendly to each other.

Sherman: Yeah you're coming with us.

Stanley: No! No no No! I dontg wanna go outside.

Sherman: Oh come on you big baby. Let's go.

He takes Stanley by the arm and drags him out of the desk, and toward the door.

Stanley: No, I can't go outside. It's not safe for me.

Mr. Peabody sighs to himself as this introverted behavior was now something he's gonna have to deal with.

Sherman: Great. Hes acting just like Sherman when he pretended to have a fear of fresh air to avoid going to school.

As they got closer to the door, Stanley starts to panic to himself as Mr. Peabody opens the door and Sherman pushes him out through it.

 _It's now clear that Stanley is not the same man that everyone knows in the present, so Sherman plans to enact his plan to shed his geeky nature or else, the comic book icon will never do what he's born to do._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Yeah this really isn't the same Stan Lee that we all know and love. But hopefully Sherman can change him, lickety split!**

 **Also you may have noticed that i didn't use the names of superheroes that Stan Lee created or was involved in. This is because the show doesn't really use the names of existing properties to avoid DreamWorks getting sued by these other companies. So I had to give them obvious knock-off names. Ifnyheut weren't obvious to you, here's what they represented.**

 **Commander U.S.A. = Captain America**

 **The Spectacular Six = The Fantastic Four (You thought it was Sinister Six, didn't ya?)**

 **The Awesome Boy-Spider = The Amazing Spider-Man**

 **So there ya go.**

 **Anyway, Sherman has a plan to change Stanley to be better so he can write everyone's favorite comics.**

 **That being said, what exactly IS Sherman's plan?**

 **Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The screed fades back to the studio as the audience claps for Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Well continue the time travel adventure momentarily. But first it's time to select a random audience member to have a shot at winning some prizes, in a segment is like to call... "Are You Smarter Than A Sherman!"

 _The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Presents: "Are You Smarter Than A Sherman?"_

The set is then shown to have a game show like set up and two podiums in the middle, with Sherman behind one of them. Mr. Peabody stand sin the middle of the stage with a Santa hat filled with slips of paper with names of all the audience members on them. He sticks his paw inside and pulls a slip of paper out. He opens it and reads the name.

Mr. Peabody: And the lucky fan who gets to compete is... Maria Garcia!

?: Woohoo!

As her name was called, Maria Garcia, still wearing her signature "I Want Ur P-body' shirt but also wearing a Santa hat jumps up and leaps onto the stage.

Maria Garcia: Oh this is so exciting!

Mr. Peabody: Okay Maria, this is how the game works. I'm gonna ask three Christmas related questions. Whoever between you and Sherman asks the question correctly gets a point. Get all three, and you may win a limited edition, Mr. Peabody and Sherman bootleg ugly Christmas sweater!

He holds out a blue Christmas sweater with Mr. Peabody and Sherman on the center of the sweater. However with this sweater being a knockoff, the two are not accurate. Sherman's hair is white while Mr. Peabody's fur is red. Mr. Peabody is also wearing a blue bowtie, while Sherman is wearing a yellow shirt.

Mr. Peabody: Now, let's start with our first question.

The giant screen displays the first question. Mr. Peabody reads it aloud.

Mr. Peabody: Charles Darwin wrote the famous story, 'A Christmas Carol' in what year?!

Sherman immediately hits the buzzer first.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman

Sherman: Ooh Ooh! I know, it's 1990!

The audience laughs at this question while Maria Garcia thinks out loud.

Maria Garcia: Lets see. Its not 1776. It's not 1965. It's not 2002... hmm... It's kinda tricky because I'm not good with years. Like I don't even remember the year I first started watching the show... hehe that's pretty bad...

Mr. Peabody: Ten seconds...

Maria Garcia hits the buzzer with only seven seconds to spare.

Mr. Peabody: Maria

Maria Garcia: I'm only gonna take a guess and say it's 1843.

Mr. Peabody: Alright with both answers set, the real answer shall be revealed.

The screen flashes to reveal the answer.

Mr. Peabody: 1843. Correct!

The crowd claps as Maria jumps for joy.

Mr. Peabody: That's one point. Now for the next.

The large screen flashes once again to show a question which Mr. Peabody reads aloud.

Mr. Peabody: What famous scientist was credited an being born on Christmas day,, December 25, 1642.

Sherman hits the buzzer again.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman.

Sherman: Bill Nye! The Science Guy! Beat that!

The audience laughs again as Maria Garcia thinis out loud again.

Maria Garcia: I don't know... I don't know any scientists... I barely even know my hair stylist. I don't know her name but she makes my hair look good. I don't even know the name of the hot dog guy in the city streets. Oh boy this is a woozy.

Mr. Peabody: Five seconds.

Maria Garcia hits her buzzer again.

Mr. Peabody: Maria.

Maria Garcia: Well I'm just gonna throw some words around and say that it's someone named...Issac Newton?

Mr. Peabody: And the answer is...

The screen flashes again to once again reveal the answer.

Mr. Peabody: Sir Isaac Newton. Correct again!

The audience applauds Maria Garcia for winning once again another point.

Mr. Peabody: Remember. You need one more point to win it all are you ready for the final question?

The both nod.

Mr. Peabody: Final question!

The screen flashes again and the question is seen.

Mr. Peabody: What animal is famously attributed to soda pop during the holidays.

This time, Maria Garcia hits the buzzer first.

Maria Garcia: Oh! I know This one! Reindeer! I win.

Meanwhile Sherman stands in the podium and drinks a can of soda, with a polar bear on it. He accidentally sets it on the buzzer, pressing it.

Sherman: Wow I sure do love soda, and I love how it has a polar bear on it.

Mr. Peabody: And the answer is... for the win...

The screen flashes again to reveal the final answer.

Mr. Peabody: Polar Bears, incorrect!

The crowd goes 'aw!' as Maria Garcia fails to answer the final question correctly.

Maria Garcia: Aw man!

Mr. Peabody: Its okay. Dirncomingin second place, you'll get this second place prize.

He pulls out a fruitcake with a bow on it.

Mr. Peabody: You get this homemade fruitcake. Made by me.

Maria Garcia smiles and takes it.

Maria Garcia: I love it!

She smiles as she walks back to her sear.

Mr. Peabody: Merry Christmas, Maria Garcia.

The stage transforms back to the default setting with it's decorations intact.

Sherman: Hey Mr. Peabody. How else are we gonna celebrate our mandatory Christmas Special.

Mr. Peabody: Oh by celebrating with others.

Sherman: You mean with the audience?

Mr. Peabody: Well... technically, but I was thinking more in the lines of our friends

Suddenly the elevator dings and opens the doors. Out came Peabody's invited guests.

Mr. Peabody: In the spirit of this joyous time of year, I've decided to invite our neighbors for this special holiday episode.

Christine came out first wearing a yellow sweater and black scarf.

Christine: Hey Mr. P. Hey Sherman. Ooh, it's about time you came around.

Mr. Peabody: Its good to see you too Christine.

Next came out Mr. and Mrs. Yakamora wearing cashmere sweaters along with Baby Kenny who is wrapped in a red silk blanket.

Mr. Yakamora: Peabody, you sly dog, it's good to use you invite us tonight.

Mrs. Yakamora: And don't worry, well make Baby Kenny is not causing a ruckus tonight.

Mr. Peabody: I have full confidence you'll have Baby Kenny under control.

He sees Baby Kenny who laughs and cooes at him.

Next up was Mr. Hobson and Bird Baby, both wearing fluffy gray coats.

Mr. Hobson: Thanks for the invite Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: No problem Hobson, we hope it will be a great time for you and Bird Baby.

Next up came is was Hayden, wearing a black thin coat and abalckand white scarf.

Hayden: Hey Mr. P. Hey Sherman.

Sherman: Hayden! It's good to see you again.

Mr. Peabody: So glad you could make it.

Hayden: I woudnt miss it for world. And I promise I won't make a mess like last time.

Next up came in three more of Sherman's feeds, Wheels, Mason, and Boogaz. Wheels wears a red jacket with a red hat and wreaths on his wheelchair wheels. Mason wears a ugly sweater with the poop emoji on it. And Boogaz wears a booger green coat and itsnge hat.

Sherman: Hey, you guys made it.

Boogaz: Hey this better be a great Christmas Party you're throwing

Wheels: Yep. It's gonna be fun.

Mason, who still only communicates by text, texts out his response.

Mason: 😁👍💯

Finally, the final guests arrived in Penny, Paul, and Patty Peterson. Paul was wearing an black overcoat over his suit, Patty wore a white coat with matching white gloves and penny wore a pink coat and purple earmuffs.

Mr. Peabody: Ah, the Petersons have arrived.

Paul: Hey, Peabuddy, it's good form you to have us on Christmas.

Patty: Yeah, thanks for inviting us.

Sherman goes up to Penny and hugs her.

Sherman: So glad you can make it.

Penny: Come on I wouldn't kid spending Christmas with you and Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Well now that our neighbors have all arrived, it's time for a quick commercial break.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Looks like Mr. Peabody is gonna lift the ban on his neighbors and friends for the sake of the holidays. How will this go, and what will they do?**

 **Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 ** _Welcome Back to the Show!_**

Mr. Peabody stands in the middle of the stage with a smile on his face. the audience claps as the show returns from commercial.

Mr. Peabody: Welcome back everyone to our very special, mandatory, Christmas special. as you can see in the spirit of the season i have decided to invite our neighbors and friends in a little Christmas party like envikronment. normally i would be against this but its christmas so its all good.

He smiles as Christine walks toward him.

Christine: Hey Mr. Peabody. since you decided to go against your usual beliefs... do you thinkl you could...

Before Christine could finish her remark, Mr. Peabody covers her mouth vwith his paw as he automatically realizes what Christine is about to say.

Mr. Peabody: Let me stop you right there. I know what you're about to say and the answer is no.

Christine: Aw come on! Just one Christmas song pleeeeeaaaaase?!

Mr. Peabody: I said no, Christine.

Christine: Aw come on Mr. P. i thought you said you changed for the sake of the holidays!

Mr. Peabody: I did but I'm still keeping to my rule against unscheduled musical performances.

Sherman pops right up from behind with a seldom look on his face.

Sherman: Really Mr. P! for shame! How could you go back on your word on Christmas.

Mr. Peabody: What...? but I

Sherman: You specifically said that just for one night, you'll change for the sake of the holidays.

Mr. Peabody: I did but...

Christine: Obviously Sherman, Mr. Peabody must have been faking liking Christmas this entire time.

Sherman gasps in shock.

Sherman: Why Mr. Peabody?! If Santa finds out you've been faking liking Christmas... I wont get any presents! Its will be a Christmas disaster!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman calm down. i'm just saying that since its all so sudden, maybe nobody wants to hear her sing.

This however manages to get the attention of the guests.

Hayden: Actually, Mr. P. I wouldn't mind hearing her sing.

Penny: I'm fine with is. let her sing

Wheels and Boogaz: Yeah.

Mason:

As more people surround Mr. Peabody, it appears now that hes finally given in.

Mr. Peabody: *sighs* Do you really want to sing?

Christine: Yes!

He then turns to Sherman, the kids and adults.

Mr. Peabody: And you you want to hear her sing?

All (except Mason): Yes!

Mason:

Mr. Peabody turns to the audience and asks them the same thing.

Mr. Peabody: and to our live audience. Do you want to hear Christine sing on our Christmas special tonight?

Audience: Yes!

Mr. Peabody: Oh alright. In the spirit of the holidays, I will Christine to sing one Christmas song of her choice.

the audience claps as Christine jumps having finally given permission to sing on the show, which she rarely does.

Christine: alright, finally. Oh! i have to get myself ready. i already know what im going to sing!

Christine walks to the elevator and giggles as she enters and heads down.

Mr. Peabody: Do take your time.

The audience laughs as Mr. Peabody looked like he was trying to delay the inevitable.

Mr. Peabody: Well then i guess since were talking about Christmas and music, I guess this is the perfect time to introduce one of out guests.

The WABAC appears above them all decorated with white stripes to resemble a peppermint gumdrop. it lands and the bay door opens.

Mr. Peabody: Please welcome from early 19th century, Vienna, Austria. legendary musical composer, Ludwig van Beethoven!

The audience cheers as a man with wavy dark gray hair a large black coat and a fluffy red scarf comes out. he smiles but only for a moment as Mr. Peabody smiles and greets him.

Mr. Peabody: Welcome to the show, Beethoven.

Ludwig van Beethoven: What?! Speak up! I cant hear you!

He cups his ear as he leans a bit forward.

Sherman: That's odd. I heard you just fine. and io stood a little farther from you than him.

Mr. Peabody: Well, that's because Beethoven throughout his career had some hearing problems. He couldn't hear quite well.

Mr. Peabody clears his throat and speaks up a little louder.

Mr. Peabody: I said its good to have you on the show!

Ludwig van Beethoven: You want me to grab my little toe? Why?

Mr. Peabody: No! i said its good to have you on the show!

Ludwig van Beethoven: You said its time for me to go? but I just got here!

Mr. Peabody flails his arms to say no. The audience laughs as he tries to get to Beethoven.

Mr. Peabody: No. I said welcome to the show!

Ludwig van Beethoven: Go play in the snow? Okay...

he the runs out toward the outdoor exit which leasds to the rooftop pool which is frozen. he plays around the snow laid out on the roof. he seems to enjoy himself as Mr. Peabody groans \form himself.

Sherman: well, if youll excuse me, Mr. P but um gonnas go have a snowball fight with Mr. Beethoven.

he the runs outside to have some fun in the snow.

Hayden: Wait for me!

Penny: I'm coming too!

Boogaz: Don't play in the snow, yet! I have dibs on the first snowball!

as soon as Sherman goes outside to play, Hayden, Penny, Wheels, Mason, and Boogaz all run toward the snow to have some fun in the snow.

Mr. Peabody: Well i guess we have no other activity for this segment so i guess lets continue with our time travel adventure.

The crowd claps as the lights dim to continue the time travel adventure.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Well it looks like the specials isn't going as planned for Mr. Peabopdy, but hey there's still plenty of show left, so he can still pull off something wonderful. Maybe...**

 **So what's gonna happen in the time travel adventure?**

 **Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 _We started to act out Sherman's plan to get Stan Lee come out of his shell, but right away, it has already proven troublesome._

Mr. Peabody and Sherman walk out of the bookstore with Stanley, however, he's panicking as he moves one step further away from his sanctuary.

Stanley: No! Fresh air! It burns my skin! I need my books!

Mr. Peabody: Oh calm down you big baby. It's not that bad.

Stanley: Not that bad, look around you! Its torture!

The two look around themselves to see a peaceful setting of New York City with the sun, smiling down at the city. The citizens are actually quite nice, as two men in suits and bowler hat's great each other.

Citizen #1: Top of the morning to ya!

Citizen #2: Indeed, and right back at ya!

Sherman: Really? It looks pretty nice to me.

Mr. Peabody: Just keep going Sherman. We have no time to lose.

They keep dragging the flailing Stanley into the alley where they make it back to the WABAC. The door opens for them and the ramp extends out.

Sherman: Alright Stanley, in order to bring out your adventurous side, were taking you on an adventure through time.

Stanley: What?!

Before he could react further, Mr. Peabody and Sherman pick up Stanley and throw him inside

*BASH!*

Sherman: Hey do you think we're being a bit harsh to him?

Mr. Peabody thinks for a minute as he scratches his chin. He stops thinking and shrugs his shoulders.

Mr. Peabody: Nah!

They both hop into the WABAC and off they went.

 _Using the WABAC, we plan on taking Stanley to some of the most adventurous events in history._

Stanley starts to panic as he walks around the cramped WABAC Machine with Mr. Peabody and Sherman driving.

Sherman: So Mr. Peabody, where do we go first.

Mr. Peabody: First, were going to visit a few old friends.

Stanley: Aaahhh! I can't breathe, the approximate specifications of this confined structure are equal to that of coffins. I think I'm gonna pass out

Sherman: We better hope this works.

First up, the WABAC travels to late 18th Century Russia, where they arrive next to Catherine the Great's roller coaster. They all walk outside to see the Russian Emperess, Catherine the Great and her sister, Olga the "Not-So-Great" man the coaster together. The two see Mr. Peabody and Sherman and smile.

Catherine the Great: Mr. Peabody. Sherman. Welcome back. It's so good to see you two again

Mr. Peabody: It's good to see you guys again too.

Olga: And whos the little blue man next to you.

Olga points at Stanley who is shivering uncontrollably and his skin has turned blue due to Russia's cold climate.

Sherman: Oh! This is Stanley. We brought him here to ride the roller coaster.

Catherine the Great: Ah, yes yes of course. Come on in guys.

Stanley: What?!

Before Stanley could flee, Sherman picks up Stanley and takes him up to the roller coaster carts along with Mr. Peabody. They all get into their own cart eith Mr. Peabody in the first cart, Sherman in the second carts and Stanley in the third cart. Stanley is also tied down to the cart with rope to prevent him from escaping.

Stanley: Let me g-g-g-go! I c-c-c-cant stand roller coasters!

Catherine the Great pulls out a cone and speaks into it to magnify her voice, using it like a modern day megaphone.

Catherine the Great: Please keep your hands feet, and other limbs inside the cart at all times! Enjoy the ride!

Olga then flips a wooden switch and the wooden carts start moving along the track. The coaster goes on and on up to an incline. And they all go up.

Sherman: This is gonna be fun!

Stanley: This is gonna...

They reach the end of the short incline and drop down.

Stanley: SUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK!

The small roller coaster goes around the short track and follows it's course. Despite Stanley's blubbering, the ride is calm and gentle, which Mr. Peabody seems to enjoy.

Mr. Peabody: You know Sherman I love a good thrill every once in a while, but this is quite relaxing.

Sherman: It is kinda boring though. Oh well, I wonder how Stanley is doing.

Stanley: Get me off! Please! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

The ride quickly ends and Mr. Peabody and Sherman step out. Stanley however come out of his cart wirh a thud and spirals in place for his pupils.

Sherman: Hey Stanley. Are you alright?

Stanley only replies by throwing up, off screen of course.

Sherman: Yeah you're going to be fine.

Mr. Peabody: Well this didn't work.

Sherman: Oh well, on to the next.

* * *

*WABAC Graphics*

Suddenly, the scene changes to 1710 where Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Stanley find themselves on the Queen Anne's Revenge, the ship of the most famous pirate, Blackbeard. The ship is invaded by rival pirates who plan on stealing Blackbeard's stolen treasure. But Blackbeard, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Blackbeard's crew fight to defend the ship.

Blackbeard: Back! Back! Stay away from me booty! Or else ye be on yer way to Davy Jones' Locker!

Sherman: Yargh! Avast ye mateys!

They all continue to fight them off until they retreat, knowing it's futile to get the treasure. The invadinf pirates all jump off and swim away. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Blackbeard watch them all swim away.

Blackbeard: That's right, landlubbers! Get lost! If ye ever come back again, ye all be walking the plank!

Sherman: Wow, that whole pirate fight sure was awesome.

: i wont deny it was but lets check on Stanley.

They head to the door below the steering wheel deck where the treasure was hiding. Peabody opens the door to show Stanley next to the treasure on the floor in the fetal position. He's also sucking his thumb.

The two look at each other in confusion. Blackbeard comes in to watch him and shakes his head.

Blackbeard: This here scallywag remind me of me without my beard. Spineless and weak.

He walks away in a huge.

Mr. Peabody: This didn't work either.

Sherman: Well we have to keep trying.

The two pick up the panicked Stan Lee and enter the WABAC residing in the corner of the large room. They activate the WABAC and zap off to their next destination.

 _So off we went to the next part of our trip in an effort to snap Stan Lee out of his personal phobia of... well everything._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Well it looks like this will be easier said than done.**

 **So it looks like Sherman and Mr. Peabody are struggling to keep Stan Lee from remaining the need he is. Will anything snap him out of it?**

 **Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

The screen fades back to the penthouse where Mr. Peabody greets the audience once again.

Mr. Peabody: We'll conclude our show momentarily, but first, it's time for Sherman's Corner!

 _Sherman's Corner_

The crowd claps as the fan-favorite segment is underway. Sherman stands behind his backdrop, only this time it's outside by the rooftop pool, completely frozen. He wears a large coat and hat, as well as a scarf with a cup of hot chocolate on his table.

Sherman: Tonight on Sherman's Corner, we're gonna embrace one of childhoods favorite pastimes, building snowmen!

He wheels his backdrop away to show Hayden, Penny, Mason, Wheels, and Boogaz in a row, they all seem to be competing alone except for Wheels and Mason who are working together.

Sherman: Each kid will be building snowmen and have five minutes to do so. I will judge each snowman individually, and who ever has the best snowman, wins a special prize from me.

He then looks at each competitor who looks back with ambitious looks.

Sherman: Ready guys!

Hayden/Penny/Wheels/Boogaz: Ready!

Mason: 😁👌

Sherman: Go!

They all gather as much snow as they can to build their respective snowmen. Everyone from the inside watches as this competition unfolds.

Wheels: Come on Mason we have to keep making this looks great and beat the rest!

Mason nods to reply since his hands are full to text.

They all seems to be developing their snowmen as the competition ensues. As They continued, Mr. Peabody comes out to check up on them.

Mr. Peabody: I see they're having fun.

Sherman: You bet.

He smiles and sips his hot cocoa as he watches the time and has noticed it's alreasdy over.

Sherman: Times up! Stop right now!

Everyone backs away from their snowmen and walk away.

Sherman: Alright let's see how you all did!

Sherman goes up to Hayden's snowman who looks like a creepy looking clown.

Sherman: Hayden? What is that?

Hayden: It's my snowman. I call him Nickelsage.

Sherman: is he that scary clown from that Steven Queen movie you keep talking about.

Hayden looks at him and then at the sky innocently eith his hands behind his back.

Hayden:...maybe...

Sherman looks at him and shrugs his shoulders. He walks up to Boogaz and her snowman shock looks shoddily built with strings of frozen snot holding it together.

Sherman: I see you also used something other than snow to hold it together.

Boogaz: Hey, you said we could make snowmen. You never said how we should make it.

Sherman nods knowing she got him there

Sherman: Two sheet, Boogaz

Mr. Peabody: Touché, Sherman. It's pronounced, touché

Sherman: Anyway it doesn't look that bad.

Boogaz: Thanks.

Sherman then walks over to Mason and Wheels' snowman, which just looks like a pile of snow with a face shoddily made at the top. They both look proud at their creation.

Sherman: Wow this is... something.

Sherman looks at the "snowman" closely. The pile seems to twitch.

Sherman: Hey?!

Wheels: huh?

Mason: 😮⁉️

Sherman: did it just move...?

Mason and Wheels look among themselves confusingly.

Wheels: ummmmm...nope!

Mason: 🚫🚫🚫

However the snowman shakes again until the head pops off to show Beethoven on the middle of the pile.

Mr. Peabody: Beethoven?!

Mr. Peabody pulls him out of the pile and takes him inside where he is shivering from the cold.

Mr. Peabody: Are you okay?

Beethoven: Am I at bay? I don't have a boat.

The audience laughs as Mr. Peabody pulls out a small hearing device

Mr. Peabody: Here take this.

Beethoven takes the piece and looks at it. Mr. Peabody points to his ear which Beethoven understands and puts on the earpiece.

Mr. Peabody: can you hear me now?

Mr. Peabody: Well of course I can hear you. Wait...

Ludwig van Beethoven listens sell to the crowd gasp. He listens to the winds from outside. He can hear the cameraman munching on a sandwich.

Beethoven: By Jove! I can hear! I can hear!

As the audience begins to cheer, Sherman inspects the final snowman outside, belonging to Penny.

Penny has made a different mold, instead of a snowman, she made a snowwoman, with a pile of snow with a brown hair wig, lipstick, and a purse on one of the sticks serving as arms.

Sherman: A snowwoman. Very clever Penny.

Penny: Thanks Sherman!.

Hayden: So Sherman. Who wins.

Sherman: I do!

Penny/Hayden/Boogaz/Wheels: Huh?

Mason: *Texts* ? ? ?

Sherman smirks and pulls away a curtain behind them all to show a giant snowman shapes with Sherman's head with muscles and and in place if his scrawny, skinny body.

Sherman: I'll tell ya the likeness is uncanny.

The audience laughs from inside as everyone else looks at Sherman, with stern looks on their faces.

Sherman: Um, guys.

Without a word among them, they all push Sherman into his snow sculpture ns watch it crumble on top of him. The whole snow Sherman isnnow reduced to unshaped show.

Hayden: That'll shownhik for being cocky.

But Sherman pops out if the pile with snowballs in his hands.

Sherman: You dare destroy Snow Sherman, you're gonna pay. Snowball fight!

He tosses his snowballs at them and everyone evades them. Preparing forms fun fight, they all scoop up snow and form them into balls. The fighting starts as they toss their snowballs at each other. Everyone watches from the inside enjoying the fun all the kids are having. Even Mr. Peabody and Beethoven are smiling.

Ludwig van Beethoven: They sure love having fun, don't they.

Mr Peabody: That they do, Ludwig, that they do.

He faces the camera with a calm smile.

Mr. Peabody: Why don't we take a quick commercial break.

The crowd claps As the show heads for commercial

 ** _Well Be Right Back!_**

 **A/N: Sounds like everyine is having a little snow fun outside.**

 **So what's happening when we come back from commercial?**

 **Find out next time!**


End file.
